Forever Is a Dream
by jailynn
Summary: Maxie thinks about her life. Feedback would be loved and appreciated.


Title: Forever Is A Dream

Rating: G

Character: Maxie Jones, General Hospital

Couple: Spinelli and Maxie

Author's notes: First person point of view

=-=-=-=

Forever is a dream we let ourselves believe in. Nothing lasts that long. I know that better than most. I've seen forever die in front of me. I've seen love that was supposed to last until the end of time, wither up and blow in the wind. Love was supposed to be the strongest bond we as humans had. I don't trust it.

I'm only twenty-three years old, but I've walked through the valley of death more times than anyone should be allowed to. My heart gave out on me as a child and I held the grim reaper's bony hand in mine. I was supposed to die. My forever was supposed to be over, but the ghost of death left me and took my cousin…my friend instead. BJ didn't deserve to have her forever snapped so short. She deserved to have a longer life than what she was given.

The Grim Reaper wasn't done with me after that though. The ghastly demon of heartbreak and tears continued to visit me. Taking one love one after another, leaving me to hold onto nothing but my memories. He took the guys that promised to love me forever. He took my perfect, sweet, giving sister. It should have been me. Once again, I held his hand but he took someone better instead. Georgie should have been allowed to live like BJ. They would have touched the world in the right way. They deserved to have a longer forever than I do.

I picked at the flowers in my hand and look at the grave stones all around me. This lasts forever. Death is never ending. It's the only promise that keeps its word. Once you are lowered into the ground there is no way to escape. Kneeling on the cold ground, I wipe the snow from the granite and trace the name on it.

"I'm sorry Georgie," I whisper into the wind. "It should have been me." Looking into the gray storm clouds, I blink back tears that fall anyway. "If anyone deserved to have the fairy tale of forever, it would be you. You deserved to have so much more than you got. You never complained though." I lay the flowers, roses and daisies, Georgie's favorites on the ground. "Happy birthday, I really hope you found happiness. Spinelli thinks you did. I don't know what to believe. I know forever is a lie…" I shake my head, flakes of snow fall from my hair. "I miss you. I guess that will be the only feeling that will last forever. I miss you all." Standing up, I brush the snow from my cold knees and whisper, "I'll come back next week, Georgie."

I turn around and stop before I walk any further. Spinelli stands off to the side and watches me watch him. Shifting from foot to foot, I push my blond hair from my eyes. He has promised forever too. Spinelli, a guy I never thought of as a friend before I lost Georgie let alone a man I could love with all of my borrowed heart, has promised to love me forever. Looking down, I lick my cherry flavor lip gloss from my lower lip. I can't trust in forever. I don't trust in forever.

The snow crunches as he walks toward me. I look up, swallowing. He stands in front of me and takes my face in his warm hands. I wonder what brilliant words will tumble from his mouth. He is so much smarter than I am. And he proves it again by not speaking in his unique language, but by speaking in one I understand perfectly. Spinelli kisses me softly. His lips like silk on mine. He wraps his arms around me and I sigh softly, giving myself over to his touch.

I don't believe in forever. I know it for the lie it is, but right now in his arms, I want to believe. I desperately want to believe that love really can last until the end of time and that Spinelli will be at my side through it all. For the first time in a long time, I want the fairy tale to be fact. I pull him closer by wrapping my hands up into the material of his jacket. He pulls away and takes my hand in his, leading me from the gloomy valley of death and into the sunshine of life.

Forever is a dream that we let ourselves believe in. I know nothing in my life lasts that long. But maybe Spinelli is the one to prove me wrong. Maybe this time forever really will be until the end of time. I really hope it is, because I don't think I could take another lie. My borrowed heart is just now starting to mend, thanks to a man that believes when I can't. Thanks to the man at my side. My best friend, my love, and maybe if the gods that he speaks about allow…my forever. I can dream too I guess.


End file.
